Plains Targets of Opportunity
AND |Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Plains }} You can earn special ranks and commendations by taking advantage of opportunities on the battlefield. Keep an eye out for Targets of Opportunity throughout Torden Plains, and try to complete them all! Complete all 10 Targets of Opportunity Kill 100 Flaregashers : Kill 100 Flaregashers on Torden Plains Kill 100 Beam Mantas : Kill 100 Beam Mantas on Torden Plains. Destroy 25 Striders : Destroy 25 Striders on Torden Plains! Kill 10 Predators : Destroy 10 Predators on Torden Plains! Kill 25 Shield Drones : Destroy 25 Shield Drones on Torden Plains! ''Note: Used to be 100/50 Nitroglazers, but was changed in v 1.5.4.0.'' Kill Bane Caretakers : Kill 50 Bane Caretakers on Torden Plains! Kill 300 Bane : Kill 300 Thrax soldiers on Torden Plains! Complete Gather Missions : Complete gather missions on Torden Plains. Kill all 4 Plains Mini-Bosses : Kill all 4 Torden Plains Mini-Bosses: Cracked Tooth, Devil Lord, Stalker Overlord, and the Red Kraken! Complete all Plains Operations : Operations Briefing Sergeant Dekay: : Ya here to gawk, or are ya here to fight, solider? Not everythin; out there needs to be spoon fed to ya in order for ya to kill it, scout it, or take it over! Opportunities are out there, ya just gotta grab 'em by the short hairs and make 'em yours! : Maybe ya got the stones to make a name for yourself! Maybe even get an "atta-boy" or two placed in your permanent record! Actions speak louder than gum-flappin', so make it happen for yourself and the AFS! : Keep your eyes peeled out there on the battlefield and you'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes. BOOYAH! Debriefing Sergeant Dekay: : Well slap me silly and call me Sally, you done made me proud, soldier! I thought for sure you'd curl up into a ball and wizz yourself, but ya proved me wrong. Ya made a difference out there by taking the initiative, and you'll be remembered for that, especially in this crap-hole called Torden Plains. : I'm here to say, we need more soldiers like you. Gimme an army of your kind and we'll make the Bane nothing more than bug soup! This ToO was overhauled in 2 separate patches and most lately in 1.6 in late March 2008. The Nitroglazer objective was originally 100, then was lowered to 50, and now has been switched to target Shield Drones. Also, a Plains Operations with three objectives to complete has been added to the list (possibly as a replacement for the Salvage Missions objective, which had been having problems with a bug preventing clones from getting credit for completed objectives). You may not get a prompt to complete these and, in fact, your Mission Log may actually show all TOO quests completed. You still have to complete the 3 instances and each will notify you as x/3 upon completion. Silverflame 20:25, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ToO changed to 25 Shield Drones with 1.5.4 patch (Feb 27, '08). Turn in to Sergant Dekay near wormhole/teleporter. Possibly bugged and have to have GM activate turn in. Lynnx (Feb. 29,'08) Enemy hunts * Flaregashers can be found west and east of Geyser Chimney CP and there are more now that spawn more often than before. * Striders are plenty north of Irendas. Use the towers to snipe them from a somewhat protected vantage point. * Predators are easy to find south of Irendas or in the same area as the Striders. * Nitroglazers are no longer a target (huzzah). * Shield drones can also be found aplenty between Irendas Colony and Geyser Chimney CP. * Beam Mantas are plentiful throughout the area, However heading West from Logos REPAIR should get you a large catch. Mini-Bosses * Stalker Overlord, spawns outside Geyser Chimney Basin CP. Be especially careful as he is usually accompanied by another Stalker. 325, 368 * Red Kraken, part of Hunt for the Red Kraken. * Plains Devil Lord, part of Do-ya Wanna Manta? spawns east of Geyser Chimney Basin CP * Cracked Tooth, part of Cracked Tooth spawns southwest of Irendas Penal Colony Salvage * One Brann's Treasure * Duck Hunt * Pretty, Shiny Things * Periodical of Questionable Morality * Viral to the Core * The Caffeine Conundrum * Others? Category:Targets of Opportunity